Le coeur de Yuri
by Arthemysia
Summary: [SPOIL épisode 7] De retour du championnat de Chine, Yuri est complètement perdu. Entre doutes et questionnements, il broie du noir et son patinage s'en ressent au point de remettre tout en question. Sa carrière et surtout sa relation avec Victor…


**Résumé :** **SPOIL épisode 7 !** De retour du championnat de Chine, Yuri est complètement perdu. Entre doutes et questionnements, il broie du noir et son patinage s'en ressent au point de remettre tout en question. Sa carrière et surtout sa relation avec Victor…

 **Nda :** Bonjour à tous. J'écris rarement, voire jamais sur un autre fandom que Fairy Tail, mais comme beaucoup je suis tombée amoureuse de ce petit couple adorable, le bien nommé Victuri, grâce à l'anime Yuri ! on Ice.

Après l'épisode 7 qui s'est terminé sur une scène qui a ému nombre de fujoshi, j'ai éprouvé le besoin d'écrire un petit quelque chose. L'idéal aurait été de le poster avant la sortie de l'épisode 8 mais je n'en ai malheureusement pas eu le temps…

Bref, cet OS se déroule juste après l'épisode 7 donc. J'espère qu'il vous plaira mais je vous préviens quand même que ce petit OS dégouline un peu de guimauve, ne soyez donc pas surpris ! ;p

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Yuri! on Ice ne m'appartiennent pas. **  
**

* * *

 _ **Le cœur de Yuri**_

Les lames glissaient sur la surface miroitante, dessinant sur la glace de grandes arabesques qui s'entremêlaient en un dessin complexe. Le jeune patineur semblait seul au monde, profondément plongé dans ses pensés, il s'enfermait dans sa bulle de solitude si rassurante. Depuis combien de temps était-il là à tourner, se laissant mener au gré des mouvements naturels de ses jambes, sans réellement savoir dans quel but ? Yuri se sentait complètement perdu et seule la glace lui procurait un semblant de réconfort…

Cela faisait maintenant dix jours que la coupe de Chine était terminée. Sa deuxième place l'avait rendu heureux et fier des progrès qu'il avait accomplis. Yuri était revenu de très loin depuis son échec cuisant lors de sa dernière finale mondiale. Il avait alors cru sa carrière terminée, véritable déchirement pour lui qui aimait tant patiner… mais sa chance avait enfin tourné, lui laissant entrapercevoir une lueur d'espoir et pourquoi pas, de victoire future. Et même s'il ne se sentait pas encore pleinement au maximum de ses capacités, il était plus confiant, prêt à se relever après chaque chute. Oui mais…

L'adrénaline désormais retombée, la réalité crue lui avait fait face, lui riant cruellement au nez. Et ce n'étaient pas les heures d'entraînement qui y avaient changé quelque chose. Depuis son retour, le jeune homme était redevenu cet incapable qu'il exécrait tant et qui avait bien failli mettre fin à sa carrière de patineur. Ses enchaînements étaient brouillons, dignes d'un parfait débutant, sans oublier ses sauts, impossible pour lui d'en réussir un seul. Comme si tout était à refaire ! S'il continuait ainsi, il pouvait dire adieu dès maintenant à la finale et sans doute définitivement à sa carrière. Quid de la déception qu'il lirait immanquablement dans le regard de Victor ? Son cœur se serra à cette seule idée.

Victor… tout était pourtant de sa faute à cet imbécile ! S'il ne l'avait pas embrassé, Yuri ne serait pas dans un tel état d'incertitude et de remise en question. En repensant à ce baiser, aux lèvres glacées de son entraîneur sur les siennes, les bras serrés autour de son cou comme s'il était la personne la plus chère à ses yeux… A cette pensée, le jeune homme se sentit s'empourprer furieusement. Depuis ce jour, Victor se comportait tout à fait normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux et c'était bien là tout le nœud du problème pour Yuri. Pourquoi cette indifférence ? Ce baiser était-il si anodin pour Victor qu'il jugeait ne pas en faire grand cas ? Pourtant, pour Yuri c'était tout le contraire. Il s'agissait de son premier baiser et il l'avait partagé avec un homme. Pas n'importe lequel, un homme qu'il admirait depuis des années, qui le faisait vibrer et rêver à une carrière lumineuse comme l'aura qu'il dégageait. Un homme qui avait su croire en lui et le pousser au-delà de ses limites. Et lui, qu'attendait-il au juste ? Yuri était totalement perdu, en pleine confusion. Comme si son cœur était pris dans un raz-de-marée. Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé un tel sentiment.

Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence de son entraîneur et encore moins le regard énigmatique qu'il lui lançait. Il lui fallut un tour complet de la piste pour se retrouver enfin face à lui. Yuri se figea devant Victor et eut juste le temps d'entrapercevoir son regard hypnotique avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière un sourire gigantesque. Le sourire que le patineur japonais surnommait secrètement « le sourire spécial Yuri », celui que Victor ne réservait qu'à lui-seul. Seulement cette fois, ce sourire était aussi douloureux que la lame d'un couteau.

— Tu seras privé de porc pané si tu continues à patiner de cette façon, le sermonna le champion russe les yeux froncés.

Yuri ne répliqua pas, au lieu de cela, il haussa des épaules puis, la tête baissée il sortit de la piste pour pouvoir aller se changer. Au moment de croiser Victor, il sentit la brûlure de son regard sur lui. Et alors qu'il pensait s'en libérer enfin, la main de son idole se referma autour de son bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

— Si quelque chose te tracasse, il faut que ça sorte, sans ça, tu peux dire tout de suite adieu à la finale.

Yuri leva son regard sur lui. Surpris, Victor eut un léger mouvement de recul. En effet, son protégé avait les yeux humides et au fond, une vive douleur s'y reflétait.

— Et à toi aussi, c'est ça ? balbutia le jeune homme la voix chevrotante malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas craquer.

Mais face à Victor, Yuri était bien trop faible…

— Qu…quoi ? Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? hoqueta le patineur russe, hébété par la question de son élève.

— Laisse tomber, soupira Yuri en voulant s'extraire de la poigne de son coach.

— Non, refusa ce dernier. Hors de question que je laisse tomber quand mon adorable Yuri fait cette tête de petit garçon tout triste !

Victor lui tira les joues comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant capricieux.

— Arrête ça ! le repoussa vivement Yuri. Pourquoi… pourquoi tu joues ainsi avec mes sentiments ?

— Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

— Tu fais comme si de rien n'était… comme si tout était normal et que rien d'inhabituel ne s'était passé entre nous. Comme si… comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu ce… baiser !

Yuri détourna le regard pour cacher ses larmes mais Victor les avait parfaitement vues rouler le long de ses joues bien trop pâles. Pourtant, il resta figé, les bras ballants, sans savoir quoi dire ni comment réagir.

— Ce n'était peut-être qu'une blague pour toi mais pas pour moi ! enchaîna le jeune homme, les larmes baignant maintenant son visage. Ce n'était pas rien pour moi…

La surprise passée, Victor le fixa un instant avant de lui sourire, puis, à la surprise de Yuri, le Russe éclata de rire. S'il ne l'avait pas tenu fermement, le jeune homme se serait déjà enfui. Dans une totale incompréhension, il eut l'impression de se briser littéralement. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine, tout prêt à exploser.

— Et tu te moques de moi en plus ! éclata-t-il profondément blessé.

Sans mot dire, Victor tira Yuri vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien tout en le serrant fermement contre son corps.

— Il faut toujours tout t'expliquer alors que c'est pourtant si simple à comprendre…, lui reprocha le champion.

Victor caressa la joue de son protégé lequel le fixait sans comprendre. Son regard était si doux d'un coup… que cachait-il ? Il rapprocha lentement son visage du sien en fixant ses lèvres. Yuri s'arrêta momentanément de respirer et eut l'impression que le temps se figeait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la pression douce des lèvres de Victor sur les siennes. Il n'avait rien vu venir…

Il voulait le repousser mais son corps refusait le moindre mouvement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à capturer une précieuse bouffée d'oxygène, Victor en profita pour introduire sa langue dans sa bouche, la mêlant aussitôt à celle de Yuri et fouillant les moindres recoins de sa cavité sans retenue. Une chaleur intense envahit le bas-ventre du jeune homme et davantage encore lorsque Victor, de ses bras puissants, resserra son étreinte en pressant son bassin contre le sien. Yuri, toujours paralysé de stupeur, sentit quelque chose frotter contre sa cuisse. Etait-ce… ? Il écarquilla les yeux avant de repousser violemment son mentor.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction, Victor faillit en tomber à la renverse.

— Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais, bafouilla Yuri rouge écrevisse, à la fois de gêne et de colère.

Victor éclata à nouveau de rire.

— Tu es incroyable ! Je t'embrasse avec passion et tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut Yuri, que je m'agenouille devant toi ?

Et sur ces mots, Victor s'exécuta en se saisissant de la main du jeune homme. Ce dernier, embarrassé, regarda à droite et à gauche pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Mais au vu de l'heure tardive, il pouvait être tranquille de ce côté-là. Il recentra alors son attention sur l'homme qu'il admirait tant, se mettre ainsi en situation d'infériorité face à lui. Le voir ainsi dans cette position ne l'aida pas à se détendre ni même à comprendre à quoi jouait Victor.

— Yuri, veux-tu que je continue à t'embrasser chaque jour que dieu fait ? Que je caresse tout ton corps et que je te fasse…

Yuri se boucha les oreilles avant que Victor ne poursuive sur sa lancée mais cela n'arrêta en aucun cas ce dernier qui se mit à lui débiter un certain nombre d'obscénités. C'est en tout cas ce que devina le jeune patineur en dépit de ses oreilles obstruées.

— Que je te… et te…

— Stop Victor, je crois que j'ai compris ! l'arrêta le jeune homme en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son entraineur pour le faire définitivement taire. Tu ne te moques pas de moi, je pense que je l'ai compris…

Le simple fait de prononcer ces mots fit comprendre à Yuri à quel point il s'était trompé. Le comportement de Victor si provoquant et embarrassant vis-à-vis de lui n'était pas qu'une manière bien à lui de le taquiner. Victor tenait à lui et le regard qu'il lui lançait à présent en était la plus belle preuve.

Le Russe retira délicatement la main posée sur ses lèvres sans pour autant la lâcher. Puis il se releva et se saisit de l'autre main de son protégé. Victor les sentit trembler légèrement dans ses paumes. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Yuri et les porta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser tendrement, tout en plongeant son regard océan dans les pupilles noisette écarquillées du jeune patineur japonais. Enfin, Victor posa son front contre celui de Yuri avant de lui murmurer :

— J'ai été bouleversé à l'instant où je t'ai vu patiner sur cette vidéo, comme si un lien invisible nous connectait. Le reste est venu petit à petit et de la plus naturelle des façons. Je savais que tu ressentais la même chose pour moi mais tu semblais croire qu'il s'agissait juste d'admiration. Je voulais que tu en prennes conscience par toi-même mais… j'ai dû te donner un léger coup de pouce à cause de ta fichue mauvaise confiance en toi ! lui déclara-t-il en appuyant son doigt sur son front.

Yuri ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de la rouvrir. Pour l'empêcher de continuer à jouer les poissons rouges, Victor scella pour de bon ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux et interminable. Quand il éloigna sa bouche, Yuri vacilla et manqua de tomber à la renverse mais son entraineur le retint avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il lui murmura alors au creux de l'oreille.

— Je t'aime mon maladroit et talentueux Yuri.

Ce dernier sentit le poids qui malmenait son cœur depuis si longtemps, s'envoler d'un seul coup. Dorénavant, il ne serait plus jamais seul, ni pour affronter ses doutes, ni pour partager ses joies.

 _\- FIN -_

* * *

 **Nda :** Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long mais comme je l'ai expliqué, c'était plus un petit besoin personnel lié à ma frustration d'après épisode 7. Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais à nouveau sur ce fandom, peut-être pendant la saison 2 qui sait ;)

En attendant, j'espère que cette lecture vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, je vous répondrai avec plaisir. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici, je vous répondrai sur mon profil.


End file.
